


长路漫漫

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [8]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 朝堂宫斗剧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 旧作。
Relationships: 卢多逊/赵普, 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 念以倾心 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510877





	长路漫漫

南斗微茫北斗明，喜闻窗下读书声。  
孤魂千里不归去，辜负洛阳花满城。  
——《渑水燕谈录》载宋相卢多逊绝笔

国朝太平兴国七年，我离开了汴京。  
这一去，恐怕此生再也难以回返。车子驶出城门的时候，我忍不住掀开帘子向后张望，却只看见车轮辘辘轧过激起的飞尘。才刚启程，负责押送的兵士已是神色疲倦，低垂的眼眸里映着我自己同样枯槁的颜色。可他们还可以在下个驿站将我交接，总有一个家在背后等着他们。而我必须一路向南，皇帝不会给我回头的机会，他的宰相更不会。  
又想起他了，这些天我总是在想他。平日总是忙着处政和争权，在狱里反倒清闲下来，睁眼闭眼都能看见他，看见我和他三十年来的那些事情。  
听说最初给我定的刑是诛灭，是他以先皇遗训不杀大臣为由劝阻皇帝，最终才改为流放朱崖。在谋逆大罪下留得一条命，我想自己是该感激的，可对他却偏偏生不起这种心思。我只觉得困惑，他是真的对我还存有一丝恻隐，还是只想让我痛苦地活下去，直到将所有亏欠他的还尽？设若今日易地而处，至少我是绝不会轻易放过他的。不知从什么时候开始，我一见到他意气风发的样子，就忍不住幻想有朝一日，能将他踏在脚下，踩入泥里。  
也许这样他就会正眼看我了。

十年前我曾以为自己已经做到了。我兴味盎然地目送他怎样被自己忠心效命的君主赶出京城，罢免诏书发下来之后先皇甚至连再见他一面都不肯。这让我回想起每次奏对时说的那些关于他的话，我总是小心翼翼地罗织着言辞，像蜘蛛粘住一阵儿经过的花香。我极力让自己的描述细密、精巧、宛转而恶毒，提到他名字的时候声音会突然顿一下，说得缓慢又低柔。种在先皇心里猜忌的种子，日积月累后终于长成参天的荆棘。我做到了他的政敌们想做而从没有做到的事情，我眼见他被刺得遍体鳞伤。  
可我看不见他对我的回应，无论恨还是别的什么东西。坐在他独坐十年之久的相位上，也没能让我觉得离他近一点。政事堂里每个角落都封存着他的痕迹，做什么事情都有他的影子投落在我身上。先皇也是，有时候说着话，就会莫名对我叹气。我知道这是先皇在想他。  
一个下雪的晚上我追着先皇从宫里一路出去，最后跟他站在前相府的屋檐下看了好半天冰棱，最后先皇喃喃道：“以往这个时候到他家里，永远不会担心敲不开门。”声音听起来竟有些痛楚。  
我应该说“这只是人臣本分，臣也可以做到”，哪怕这意味着和他一样隔三差五被失眠的先皇折腾起来，烫酒烧肉伺候着闹到大半夜，第二天清早还得跑去上朝。但我说的却是：“既然官家如此思念，何不将则平兄调回京城？”  
出口的刹那心底有种隐秘的期待，轻轻翕动着蝴蝶翅膀。随后我说服自己，这不过因为我想亲眼看看他沉沦至此的痛苦罢了。  
先皇没有回答。显然他比我自己冷静得多，我不知道这件事更让我失望还是松了口气。

走出外城约莫两三里的时候，身后传来了渐行渐近的马蹄声。那一刹我听见自己心口有什么剧烈地跳动起来，几乎要炸开胸膛，手不知不觉绞紧了帘角。是他来了么？我觉得喉咙发苦，我怎么都想不到这种情况下他还会愿意来送我。今日不是有朝会么，他怎么都不该离开政事堂，要是皇帝因此怪罪下来……随即又觉得这种担忧实在太卑微，当今宰相、两朝元老却又要你来操什么心？何况可能根本只是过路的人。何况可能连过路的人都不是，只是从我的回忆里破空而来的一场幻觉罢了。然而踢踏之声愈发清晰，我终于不能忽略过去，心一横掀开帘子，准备迎接来自胜利者的怜悯、嘲笑、侮辱和炫耀。  
却不是他。  
心里一松又一空。我才注意到来者亦不是陌生人。  
王继英跃下马鞍，黝黑的眼眸向我望过来：“卢相公，请借一步说话。”  
“……如此称呼，某而今可是担不起了。”我知他也恨我极深，这两个字听起来便分外讽刺。  
“相公与老师如此情分，继英岂敢造次？”青年针锋相对地顶回来。  
言语间马车已经停在路旁，禁卫对眼前的相府门人明显比对我客气很多。我被迫下了车，转过头去不看这小子：“敢问梁国公、太子太保、司徒兼侍中、班在亲王上——赵则平赵相公，此际还有什么要指教于区区？”一串头衔阴阳怪气地念出来，我自己都觉得别扭的很。  
王继英更是“嗤”地笑出声，“难怪临行前老师要嘱咐‘只办了事便回来，切莫搭理某人’，却原来相公早备了话在这里等着我！当年你蓄意构陷害死侯叔叔，可曾想过会有今日？”  
“人活一世不过几十年，哪能事事想这么多，”到底一条人命，我做不到全然不动容，可此刻绝不能承认，“姚恕的尸首漂在黄河里的时候，你老师又可曾想过报应不爽？”  
王继英一时语塞，到底这中间牵扯当今在晋邸的阴私，他不敢多言只是悻悻然塞了个包裹给我：“早听闻相公牙尖嘴利，‘芦多损’之称果真名不虚传。话和东西都已送到，继英可要回去向老师复命了。”

手中触感的坚硬让我一时怔愣。回过神来只见他纵身上马，鞭子在空中啪的炸响。扬尘亦遮掩不得的俊逸背影，转瞬已在十步开外。青年朗朗的语声似从极遥远的地方传来：“老师还说道，此去崖州万里，望君善自珍重——卢子让，你可别死在半路上了！”  
我和赵则平初相见，大概也是这般风华正茂的年岁。  
忍不住想，最后一句到底是他原话，还是这孩子自作主张。想着又忍不住笑出来，今时今日除了他，谁还会唤我一声卢子让呢。  
一瞬间回忆冲破心防如大海逆灌江河。

那年周世宗方登极，我才不过弱冠便应进士科。父亲只道先体验一番，不中也没什么。然而年少气盛，我到底还是偷偷抄了几卷自己最得意的诗文，去向当朝宰相范质行卷。  
范公最是耿介的脾气，对这种事兴致缺缺，碍着父亲颜面没有一口拒绝而已。我但觉他脸色越来越沉，念诗的声音也不由得打了磕巴，更让他眉头频皱。眼见得事情要糟，却听见窗下一阵清亮的琴声。  
恍如林间松下，霜风过耳；仿佛晴空霁月，满目天光。  
我随着鼓琴者的节奏吟诵下去，只觉衣袍翻涌无风自动。原本有些生造的句子此刻也驯顺非常，如天穹下一眼泉水静流开来，毫无窒碍。整个人从没感觉如此畅快过，只觉天高地迥，浑不知今夕何夕。  
不知不觉间手中书册翻到尽头，琴声亦悄然停歇。我兀自沉浸在这种奇妙的境地中，却听范公冷哼一声，道：“还不快滚进来！”口气听着有些恼怒，比起方才的淡漠来却生动太多。  
我被他唬了一跳，没等反应过来这话不是骂我，便被走进屋来的身影吸引了全部心神。一袭青衫磊落的青年人，高且瘦，怀里小心翼翼抱着一架琴。他向我微微颔首，细长的眼眸含笑，弯成新月般模样。然我印象最深的，却是他搭在琴上的手指，洁白修长。看一眼便让人想握着，试一试他的温度，是温或凉。  
“齐纨未足时人贵，一曲菱歌敌万金……老师可莫辜负这位郎君一番心意。”  
范公瞪他一眼，笑骂：“平日想听你小子弹琴总是推三阻四，这次倒做得好说客！什么时候却瞒着我，跟人家有了交情？”

“想是我这张‘雪窗’不甘寂寞，一遇绝妙好辞，便如见故友。”他轻拂琴弦，嗓音亦如琴声般澄澈，“在下赵普，字则平，真定府生人。还未请教郎君尊姓大名，仙乡何处。”  
我这才从怔愣中清醒过来，只觉脸热，慌忙回答：“小生卢多逊，字子让，怀州河内人。多、多谢赵兄方才……”  
我期期艾艾了好一会儿，始终无法说下去。他于是接过话茬，似随意地问道：“子让可曾读过《尚书》？”  
“哎？《书》经自然是读过的……”  
五经乃治学必由之路，我正奇怪他为何如此问，却见一旁范公眼睛蓦地亮了起来。“卢家小子，我来问你！何谓‘民可近，不可下’？何谓‘德日新，万邦惟怀’？何谓‘必有忍，其乃有济’？”  
这些句子都称不上难，我沉下心一一解答。范公又问了几句，神色也变得欢喜了。赵普在旁边笑吟吟地看着，我这才知道自己方才行卷完全找错了方向，不由更加感激起他来。到最后范公对我竟赞不绝口，又颇有些咬牙地说：“若是则平在为学上有你一半心思，老夫便再不用操心了！”  
被自家老师点了名的人仍只是笑，软软地告饶：“学生生来便不是读书的材料，哪里及得上子让？承蒙老师不嫌弃，收着一辈子磨墨铺纸便得了。”  
“你是要满朝上下都看着我范文素的学生连个功名都考不得吗？”范公一拍桌案，“国朝方今和南唐开战，正是用人之际，哪能容得你躲懒？不愿读书也罢，实务总做得的！殿前都虞候赵元朗日前取了滁州，递了几封折子说人手不够，老夫已经向陛下保举你，去赵将军那儿做个判官，也算是仕进。”  
“可学生真舍不得老师……”他声音里染上几分委屈，听得我心都软了。只是范公心意已决，三两句便把他打发去了沙场之上。之后我经过解褐试，进集贤殿修书，就是截然不同的两条道了。  
多少年后人们说，滁州乃是太祖皇帝龙兴之地，开国君相际会之所。  
可是明明是我先遇到了他。

我大抵能猜到他给我的是什么东西，却迟迟不敢看。直到夜色深沉万籁皆寂，才小心翼翼地打开包裹。驿馆桌案已仔细擦拭过，将手中琴放上去的时候还是觉得怠慢。琴身是上好的梧桐，烛光下显出中温和敦厚的古旧来，琴弦却极新，清亮的晶莹晃得人眼睛一阵模糊。这具“雪窗”于他而言代表着什么，我再清楚不过，没想到兜兜转转，最后他竟送到我手中。  
也许因为，如今赠琴的人和赠弦的人都不在了吧。  
当年陈桥兵变改天换日，消息传来举朝震惊，范公更是痛心疾首。不仅因为终究守不住自己的承诺，更是因为一手葬送大周朝的人，正是他悉心教导、最为疼爱的弟子。  
琴为王者之音，范公对他已不仅是栽培，而是器重。殷殷切切，不过希望自己身后，这个弟子能够传衣钵，再为周祖的朝廷定鼎百年。而他确实不负重望，只是由他擎起的江山再不姓郭。  
我亲眼见范公将自己亲手赠他的琴抛掷于地，蓦然砸落的一场恩断义绝。他弯下腰，默默将残破的琴拾起来，折断的琴弦割破了手指，他不管不顾只是抱着。我第一次也是最后一次见到他有些卑微的神色。我总是喜欢反复咀嚼这样的场景，日后飞扬跋扈势倾朝野的权相赵则平，文武众臣谁不是敢怒不敢言，何曾想到他也会有如此失魂落魄的时候。  
范公兀自余怒未消，指着他道：“还不滚！老夫没有你这么个学生！”  
他抬起眼来，唇紧紧抿着，比起愧疚来神色里倒是倔强更多。声音低哑，在寂静的政事堂里却显得清晰：“昔年汉周易代，周祖入汴访求贤才。雪夜寒凉，郭公便解衣相赠，那时老师可觉得甘愿殒身为报？”  
“你既知如此，又何苦……”范公神色和缓了些，到底还是心疼，可随后却被他气得说不出话来。  
“学生对赵太尉的心情，也如此般。”他声音极轻缓，却也极坚定，“便是此番大事不成，能和他死在一处，普心里也是欢喜的。”  
后来先皇倾举国之力，以最好的蚕丝，将七根断弦一一与他续上。可是除了先皇自己，再也没人听过赵相的琴。我开始怀疑，当年雪窗清响，不过是我心心念念，一厢情愿。  
都是臆想。

月余之后，车驾到了江宁府。  
这儿是我曾经到过最南的地方。当年奉命出使江南，得见故国主李重光丰采，至今难忘。其人自当得起“明俊酝藉”一语，陶秀实诚不我欺。而白日泛舟湖上，夜间宴饮唱和，也是江北难以见到的风光，只教人心荡神驰。而今斯人已逝，大宋亦混一南北，十数年后故地重游的我又是另一番心情。  
辞别李煜君臣北返之时，我开口向其索要《江南图经》，他愣了一下很快笑着答应。从此江南十九州山川形胜在大宋眼里再不设防，自然便是我的一件大功。其实这些天诗文往来若合一契，我对比起君王更像才子的这位国主还是有些愧疚的，但是很快淹没在自己升官进爵的欣悦情绪里。我想向上爬等得太久了，翰林院固然清贵，可怎么比得上政事堂？  
好像自从先皇登基之时，我看到他身侧绯红袍服的清瘦身影，就开始觉得有团火在胸膛里烧着。最初只是简单地想，站的高些，我要和他站在一起。这其实是件很危险的事情，以一个人为借口肆意放纵自己的野心，但是年少的我懵然不知，直到最后这份野心毁了我。  
毁了他和我之间的一切。  
至今我仍然不明白李煜当时是真傻还是装傻，我只知道自己这个使臣还不曾回到京师，南唐的“孝敬”便送到了赵相府上。这本是江南做惯了的事，甚至先皇在后周朝也受过这般“礼遇”。当时吃了闭门羹，如今他们故技重施却是投其所好。赵则平极爱这些身外之物，三十年来一以贯之绝不像是自污。我每每都想一个如此俗不可耐的人，如何奏得出初遇时那琴声？这一笔钱他自然舍不得交出去，御史台摩拳擦掌，弹劾的奏章都写好了。  
可是先皇却轻描淡写，只笑道：“这般小事还值得一提？则平既然喜欢，收着就是了。”  
随后自己从内库里出钱，通通“赏赐”回了唐国。  
如此骄纵，怎不让他得天下骂名。  
先皇和所有君王一样，爱之欲其生，恨之欲其死。当时能把他捧到云端上，后来就能任他摔到地狱里。  
先皇早就死了，可他还是看不明白。

在金陵停歇的时候，我收到了好友李穆的书信。孟雍此次受我和秦王案的牵连，也由中书舍人被贬为司封员外郎。他在慰问之余说起一桩闲事，知开封府李符李德昌日前触怒皇帝，被贬到春州去了。要是我走得慢些，指不定路上还能遇到。孟雍向来性情温和宽厚，但是提到这人自取其祸，也难免带上分嘲弄的口吻。  
昔日与李符同事晋邸，我自然知道他为了趋炎附势能干出什么来。宰相和开封府的权位之争血腥了大半个太祖朝，双方都很难说有多清白，但是像李德昌般事事做绝却还是独此一家。如今也算是报应不爽。  
而我握着信笺只觉五味杂陈，“春州”的名字又唤醒临行前一段记忆。  
好不容易出了诏狱，我犹豫再三还是决定去赵相府上拜会。不管他是何等心思，救命之恩总要谢的。何况，此去恐怕有生之年再不得见，我总要给自己留个念想。  
可我在他的书房窗下听见了李符的声音，圆滑到有些黏腻的地步，直教人生厌。我知道自己此刻的行为太过失礼，可双脚还是被钉死在地上，任他们交谈的话语一声声灌进耳来。几乎可以想象李符脸上谄媚的笑容，当是昔年向皇帝献计如何除掉赵普时的一般无二。  
“卢多逊那厮恶贯满盈，终于伏法，下官可要先对相公说声恭喜了。”  
他对面的人只是轻轻“嗯”了一声，似是在用茶壶盖拨开杯里的浮沫。我闭上眼睛，更加专注地去捕捉屋里的声音，极力试图勾勒出他现在的样子——却只能想起当年携琴微笑的青年。  
李符似乎受到鼓舞，说得更加兴高采烈：“斩草不除根，必深受其害。如今那厮被贬到朱崖，此地虽孤悬海外，却水土颇美。若他想得开，几年之后官家顾念旧情，未必不会卷土重来。依下官愚见，还是改为贬春州才是。春州虽然稍近中原，可是瘴气甚毒，不怕弄不死他！若相公允许，下官愿效犬马之劳。”  
话里那种欣喜的恶毒让我几乎站不住。勉强稳住身子，我等着他的回答，只觉得比在诏狱的黑暗里等着宣判更加绝望。  
他却沉默了许久，我以为自己的心跳已经足以让他们两人察觉的时候，才听见他低声笑了：  
“早听闻德昌昔日出知广州甚有善政，果真博闻强记……本相准了。”  
我的第一个念头，竟是好久没见过他的笑。随后才是席卷过来的痛苦，铺天盖地将我压至灭顶。我凭什么去抱怨别人落井下石？当朝宰相重掌权柄，巴结逢迎明明只是人之常情。在他们看来，是我在先皇面前一次次攻讦于他，是我处心积虑抢了他的位置，是我让满朝再无人敢和他亲近，是我害死了他妹夫甚至不愿放过他儿子……他们代他食我之肉，寝我之皮，又何愁讨不到这位睚眦必报的相公欢心？  
我凭什么还在幻想，他对我还有恻隐之心，还有过去的情分，哪怕一点点……  
滚落的泪像是开启了先前的阻碍，我胡乱抹了把脸转身就跑，再没有叩门而入的心思。我也终于没有见到赵则平最后一面。  
可我还是被贬到朱崖，反倒是李符自己去了春州。我开始以为是皇帝施舍的慈悲，但是如今把两桩事连起来想，终于明白为何那日在相府无人为我通传。  
居然用这种方式来气我……赵则平啊赵则平，你在当朝一品上做了这么多年，怎么一点长进都没有？  
我连连摇头，却又有种说不出的窃喜。

一路南行又过月余，我到了泉州。由此渡海，便与中原远隔了。  
我心中不舍，只想多逗留一些时光。这日落脚的旅店主家是位老婆婆，样貌和善，说得一口纯正官话。我顿觉亲切非常，将她请到桌前说话，聊起京华名物来。一壶清茶饮毕，言谈投契竟如醇酒入喉，我只觉醺醺欲醉。老人家也红了眼眶，唤小二进来加水，又问我：  
“员外自汴京来，可知卢相公被贬之事？”  
我差点呛着，只道略有耳闻。不知为什么，我总觉得此刻说明自己的身份不太妥当。  
便见两颗泪珠从她浑浊的眼眶里滴落下来。  
“员外有所不知，老身夫家祖祖代代居于京师，虽无高官显贵，亦算是仕宦之家。可是好景不长，老身的儿子在州县为官，卢相公构陷忠良，我那孩儿不能曲意逢迎，竟遭他忌恨，举家贬来南荒。才不过一年光景，全家病饿而死，竟只余老身一人！非我敢偷生，只是卢相公欺上罔下，天道昭昭，终当有报！不见他流落至此，老身如何瞑目！”  
老人沙哑凄厉的哭声就这样刮进我耳朵里来，我再也不能坐下去了。趁着她为我一行整备餐饭的时候，我夺门而出，甚至连上车都忘了，只一路狂奔而去到再也看不见那家小小的旅店。  
黄昏失路之时，夕阳孤零零地砸在我头顶上。脚之下是山崖，山崖之下是海。浪涛汹涌而来，溅得人满头满脸的腥味。  
是从什么时候流下的泪，已经不能知道了。我看着脚底黑沉沉的海水，有一瞬间很想纵身跃下。  
好容易冷静过来，却再也遏制不住心底的悲伤，放声痛哭起来。  
则平，原来你让我活着，这才是最大的报复。我终于看到，那些年自己为争权夺利，无所不用其极，到底是在做什么样的事情。  
我甚至不能想起她的儿子是谁，因为被我这般害过的人，实在太多太多。  
少年时匡扶天下，万姓太平的夙愿，何时变作这样狰狞的模样。  
我终于知道自己哪一点及不上你。先皇是对的，你虽执拗、专制、尖刻、跋扈，可只你一人，在被他放弃过一次之后，依然以他的天下为己任。

受了这次刺激，再加上海路颠簸，我到崖州时仍是病怏怏的。休养了一月，入秋时方才好起来。朱崖果真如李符所说的般，水土丰美，人心纯善。我渐渐觉得终老于此也不是很坏的事情。只是每逢午夜梦回之时，想起前尘往事，总要饶上一声长叹。秦王事败之后，皇帝定是要过河拆桥的，也不知他如今，过得好还是不好？接着我总要笑自己，先皇逝后，他何曾好过？至于其他的，两朝宰相自然应付得来，又何须你操闲心。但我还总是梦见他，还是忍不住瞎想。  
我的户籍落在一家名为水南村的小村落，离海很近。村中有一妙人黎珣，自幼饱读诗书却隐居不仕，众人呼作“黎学士”。那日我携酒登门拜访，他只笑道：“我如今可是假学士见了真翰林啦。”当日我二人痛饮狂歌，最后同榻抵足而眠，遂结成知己。  
后来我和他每日漂流海上，白日捕鱼垂钓，晚间把酒论诗，竟像又回到了当年出使南唐的逍遥岁月。  
转眼星移斗转，又是一年中秋。黎珣手艺极好，烤了鱼来勾出我馋虫，却又不肯给，只笑道：“去年你做了首‘珠崖风景水南村，山下人家林下门’给我，今日要再有诗才给鱼吃呢。”  
我腆着脸去拉他的手：“伯淳，老哥肚中空空如也，怎么做得了诗。还是先让我吃上一口罢！”  
他瞪我一眼：“正要立了规矩，不然来年怎么办？”  
来年……我还能有来年吗？这样想着，心头既觉苦涩又觉柔软，应了声“好”。  
一簇睛岚接海霞，水南风景最堪夸。  
上篱薯蓣春添蔓，绕屋槟榔夏放花。  
狞犬入山多豕鹿，小舟横港足鱼虾。  
谁知绝岛穷荒地，犹有幽人学士家。  
吟诵的语音未落，他已大声称好，笑吟吟将鱼肉喂到我嘴里，咀嚼之间的油香让人心满意足。酒酣耳热之际，伯淳却又凑过来，道今日是中秋，方才诗里竟没有月亮，实在太不像话。闹着要我再做一首。  
我忙告饶，只道当年替人做了首咏月诗，该说的话早已说尽，不能再做。伯淳很不高兴，斜眼瞪过来：“替谁做的？莫不是你的老相好？”  
我大呼冤枉，“老哥当年不是做过翰林么？自然便是给皇帝老儿做的应制诗，我对你嫂子忠心不二，哪里又有什么相好了？”话这样说，可是心里到底有点虚。

那年也是这样好的月亮，先皇尚在，当今也还没有封了晋王。我在学士院当值，正捧着书卷看得入迷，却听见叩叩的敲窗之声。蓦然惊起，只见赵则平静悄悄地站在那里。  
我那时还没与他交恶，又惊又喜奔出去，却说不出话来，只得问：“相公怎么来了宫中？”  
他一袭紫衣愈显身形修长，语声低柔悦耳：“官家召见，就顺便过来看看。今夜月色甚好，卢大学士可否作首诗送我？”  
我想起初见他的时候，只觉心都化了，自然是无有不应的。下笔的时候还惦记着他身上月华一般的清辉，连自己写了些什么都不太清楚。他展笺诵读一遍，动颜笑道：“子让不愧是子让，普先谢过。”  
记忆里这是他最后一次真心实意对我笑。  
过了一会儿听闻官家夜宴，召我过去。则平当时也在席上，最靠近先皇的位置。他捧着杯酒在小口啜饮，脸颊已经染上了红色，一边喝一边念着方才我作的诗。声音里带着种甜腻的含糊，刮进我耳朵里，差点连行礼都忘了。  
好在先皇注意力也不在我身上，他握着身边人的手，皱眉道：“则平，这诗真是你做的？”  
“怎么？”他眯着眼瞪过去，可是水光潋滟的眸子却毫无凌厉之色，“官家信不过臣？”  
自然是信不过的……我不由腹议道。满朝上下谁不知道，赵相做的诗和官家一个水平。  
先皇翘了翘嘴角，又往他手里塞了个小酒杯，看他迷迷瞪瞪地喝下去。  
“乖，告诉朕。这次捉刀的是谁？陶秀实还是窦可象？”  
“都不是！”他得意洋洋地笑道，“我就知你猜不到的！是卢子让！”说着笑得打跌，几乎要栽进先皇怀里去。  
而先皇似乎这才看到我，意味深长地对我笑起来：“卢卿做的好诗。”  
眼里满是森凉的警告。  
从那之后，我再也不曾咏过月。

伯淳侧着头看了我半晌，语气幽怨，“以子让兄的才气，自然应制诗都是好的。难道珣连听一听都不成么？”  
而我实在说不出拒绝的话。  
太液池边看月时，好风吹动万年枝。  
谁家玉匣开新镜，露出清光些子儿。  
伯淳击节叫好，又笑道：“你真是写给皇帝老儿的么？除了起首太液池三个字，哪里像了，莫不是你宫中的老相好罢？再说这写的是新月，你怎么不能再咏中秋？”  
我气得给他脑门上来了一下，“乱想什么！”  
一番笑闹之后，我们都乏了。躺在船上，各自枕着自己的手肘，仰看天上清泠泠的月亮。  
从极远的地方，似有幽微的琴声传来。恍如林间松下，霜风过耳；仿佛晴空霁月，满目天光。  
海上生明月，天涯共此时。

宋太宗雍熙二年，故相卢多逊卒于流所，年五十二。


End file.
